


Katastrofa

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Katastrofa, M/M, Mystrad - Freeform, miłość, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Dla Olgie, za motywację - dla Ciebie chcę się nauczyć pisać fluffy, a trening czyni mistrza! (podobno ;] )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



Jak to okropnie wyglądało.

Mycroft przyglądał się zapisanej w całości kartce papieru i nie udało mu się powstrzymać westchnienia. Naprawdę próbował, starał się, żeby niczego nie popsuć… ale to była jakaś katastrofa! A jeśli to _naprawdę_ miało dojść do skutku, będzie to katastrofa na skalę międzynarodową! I to, w dodatku, w jedynie dwóch słowach!

Holmes zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszystko, co robi, robi tylko i wyłącznie w imię wyższego dobra - tego hormonalnego koktajlu, jaki serwowało mu jego ciało, a który inni ludzie nazywali “miłością”. Tak, przyznawał to od dawna: KOCHAŁ Tego Człowieka, a przez to był dla niego w stanie zrobić wszystko - manipulować, przekonywać, kłamać. Cokolwiek tylko było potrzebne, żeby był on bezpieczny i szczęśliwy…

Teraz ta cała “miłość” zaczynała wypływać Mycroftowi uszami, razem z resztą jego udręczonego mózgu. Wpatrywał się w kartkę z taką nienawiścią, że prawie czuł, jak siłą woli podwyższa jej entropię. Zamierzał kontynuować swoje starania, aż do nastąpienia rzadkiego zjawiska, jakim był spontaniczny samozapłon, jednak ktoś mu przerwał. I to czym?

Pocałunkiem w policzek.

\- Jak ci minął…

\- Gregory, nie mogę.

Lestrade spojrzał na Mycrofta i zamrugał. Przywykł do tego, że zdarzało mu się nie nadążać za ukochanym. Zazwyczaj jednak Holmes, widząc zwątpienie na twarzy swojego policjanta, śpieszył z wyjaśnianiem skrótów myślowych, których dopuścił się w swoich wypowiedziach. Mycroft zdecydowanie preferował rozmówców, którzy go _rozumieli_. Natomiast tym razem Holmes po prostu siedział, nie odrywając wzroku od kartki, a Greg zaczynał mieć złe przeczucia.

\- Coś się stało, Mycroft? - zapytał ostrożnie policjant, opierając się o biurko biodrem i przyglądając się uważnie twarzy ukochanego.

\- Tak. Czy ty to widzisz? To okropne. Królowa nie może czegoś takiego zobaczyć. NIKT nie może czegoś takiego zobaczyć! 

Lestrade zerknął na kartkę, potem na poszarzałego ze zmartwienia Mycrofta i siłą powstrzymał się od wybuchu śmiechu. Najwyraźniej jego ukochany przeżywał właśnie napad paniki, do tego z zupełnie _niedorzecznego_ powodu. Greg postanowił nigdy nie wspominać o tym Sherlockowi, żeby nie dawać mu amunicji do rozmów podczas świątecznych obiadków w domu Holmesów.

\- Myc, kochanie, ale musisz przyznać, że…

\- Niczego nie muszę. Muszę być lojalny wobec Anglii. Nic z tego nie będzie, Gregory, przykro mi, ale…

Lestrade nachylił się, pochwycił twarz Mycrofta w obie ręce i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem - krótkim, pełnym pasji, będącym zapowiedzią czegoś więcej. Obietnicą. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Będę przy tobie trwał aż do śmierci. Nawet jeśli to oznacza, że…

\- Przejmę twoje nazwisko. Wyrzuć tę kartkę i więcej nie próbuj ćwiczyć podpisu. Gregory Holmes wygląda śmiesznie i głupio, ale dla ciebie się poświęcę. Nie wykręcisz się od ślubu takim drobiazgiem.


End file.
